Once Upon A December
by jackattack7
Summary: Haunted by dreams of a life she can't remember, Katara sets off to find the scarred boy who fills her dreams. Meanwhile Prince Zuko has spent years trying to find the childhood friend that was stolen for him. When he crosses paths with a waterbender from the North Pole, he is conflicted between his new feelings and the oath of loyalty from his past. *REVISING & RE-UPLOADING*
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything relating to Avatar the Last Airbender, this is purely for entertainment.**

**Also, credit needs to be given to xprettyinpunk18x, it was their YOUTUBE video that gave me the inspiration for this story.**

* * *

Haunted by dreams of a life she can't remember, Katara must discover the mysteries of her past. Defying her grandparents, she sets off to find the truth and possibly the identity of the scarred boy who fills her dreams. Meanwhile Prince Zuko has spent years trying to find the childhood friend that was stolen for him. When he crosses paths with a waterbender from the North Pole, he is conflicted between his new feelings and the oath of loyalty from his past.

**KEY DIFFERENCES**

-Fire Lord Ozai and Iroh were the ones to end the war

-Aang doesn't know he is the Avatar

-Jet isn't leading Freedom Fighters

-Ursa is still alive

-Kanna stayed in the North Pole to marry Pakku

-Pakku and Kanna have to two children; Arnook and Kya

-Arnook is the father of Sokka

-Katara is Sokka's cousin

-Yue is Sokka's sister in this version

*There are no changes to who can and cannot bend

Minor appearances made by= Avatar Rokku, Bato, King Bumi, Monk Gyatso and the Freedom Fighters (Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak)


	2. Life in the Fire Nation

Life in the Fire Nation

**My Dear Daughter,**

**It has been much too long since we last saw you and our lovely granddaughter. Her cousins are always asking questions about the two of you, though your father has deemed it bests to give as little detail as possible about your situation in the Fire Nation. I doubt he will ever be comfortable with the life you chose to build there. He and your brother both send their wishes that both you girls are doing well. We are all anxious to see you again. It has been a year now since Hakoda's passing. Your father and I repeat again our wish for you and young Katara to come join us in your home country. I must warn you, your father is rather set against you staying in the Fire Nation. I fear the measures he may take to persuade you. We await your answer.**

**Your loving mother, **  
**Kanna**

Shaking hands dropped the letter onto a waiting lap. A woman with dark skin and chocolate brown hair sat in bed with several pillows propped up behind her back. Feeling a frustrating headache come on, she closed her bright blue eyes and placed her fingers against her temples, rubbing away the tension. It had taken all her strength to sit up and read the piece of parchment, but her mother's words had made her feel worse for the effort. It had been a year now since illness had claimed her husband in death. Since then, her health had slowly been declining. A month ago she had become so weak, she was confined to bed, and now she was certain that the end of her life was approaching. She longed to return to her parents; to feel the cold winds in her hair, the snowflakes fall on her face, and visit with the members of her tribe. However, there was no way she could travel with her state of health. From the moment she first arrived, almost fifteen years ago, the Fire Nation had been her home.

"Hello there, Kya," a voice came from her open doorway, breaking her from her train of thought. She glanced up and saw Ursa, the Fire Lady herself, smiling at her.

"Ursa, come in." She beckoned her friend into the room and observed her as she made her ways towards the chair near the foot of her bed. Instead of the royal robes she usually wore, Ursa was dressed in a simple burgundy tunic and a black skirt. Her dark hair was pulled back in its regular top knot, with her raven locks flowing down past her shoulders, but she had forgone wearing her golden headpiece which signified her position as wife of the Fire Lord.

"You looked stressed, my friend. What is it that troubles you so?" Ursa turned her bright golden eyes, filled with worry, towards Kya as she placed a gentle hand on her forearm. The paleness of her skin contrasted drastically with the tanned tones of Kya's.

"My mother," Kya laughed in frustration, nodding towards the letter.

"But you are usually so happy to hear news from home," the monarch stated.

"Yes, usually," Kya sighed, "but she has brought up a subject which only stresses me. And she mentioned Hakoda, which always brings up so many memories." She smiled faintly at the end as once more, thoughts of her late husband were brought to the front of her mind.

"Happy ones?" Ursa asked with compassion.

"Only the happiest" Kya sighed. "I was remembering when I first came to the Fire Nation..."

* * *

_Kya was eighteen; and today she was bouncing in anticipation. Her father, the Elder of the Northern Water Tribe, was taking her from their isolated and hidden fortress in the North Pole to attend the annual conference with the leaders of the other nations._

_After almost a hundred years of war, the four kingdoms were finally at peace. Thanks to Avatar Rokku, along with the work of the young Fire Lord Ozai and his brother Iroh, the Fire Nation had ceased its attack on the other nations and began their work on rebuilding the damage caused to the world. All leaders were required to attend an annual conference to continue their hard-earned peace. They included her father, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, an Air Nomad from each of the four Air Temples, the two Kings of the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. That year, they were meeting in the Fire Nation capitol._

_Kya had begged for weeks and weeks, asking her father to take her along to explore someplace new. He relented, though she believed it was only to cease her complaints. Kya was entranced when their ship finally left the icy waters of the north and made their way along the coast of the Earth Kingdom. It was so different from what she had known all her life. The rocky coastlines, the scattered tree lines, and its walled cities all fascinated her. Whenever they stopped into port, she spent as much time as she could to explore the small markets and woodlands; under the watch of her father's top water benders of course._

_When they finally reached the islands of the Fire nation, Kya was completely captivated; it was the polar opposite of her home and she realized she loved it. The warm air caused her to shed her warmer water tribe furs and she stood on the deck on the ship in a one shouldered, lavender tunic that went to her knees but had high slits up to her waist. Underneath she wore very thin leggings and she had exchanged her thick boots for a pair of thin brown shoes. As they continued past the gates of Azulon toward the capital city, Kya continued to look in awe at the green covered hills, the smoking volcanoes, and the sandy beaches._

_As she made her way onto the dock behind her father, she noticed the leader of their sister clan, the Southern Water Tribe, making their way towards them. Surrounding him was his own small band of warriors; one in particular, standing to the right of the chief, caught her eye. He was average height, with very large muscles. His eyes were a deep gray, his light brown hair had half pulled up into a small ponytail while the rest fell down around his face, and on his chin grew a small amount of facial hair. Kya thought he was very rugged and attractive. While her father spoke with the Chief, she found her eyes constantly drifting over to glance at the handsome warrior._

_During one of these moments, his glance suddenly shifted from her father to her and her gaze met his. As she blushed, embarrassed at being caught in her staring, a bright smile spread across his face and Kya found she was unable to turn away._

_Both had to break their glance as the group began making their way up the hill to the Palace. However it wasn't long before she found the warrior standing by her side during their long walk._

_"Are you excited to see the Fire Nation, princess?" he asked._

_"Greatly," she answered, smiling with excitement. "I believe it is my favorite place so far in our travels. It's so different from home, but I rather enjoy it."_

_"Yes. I imagine the North Pole is rather similar to the South. I have made many journeys to the Fire Nation since the ending of the war and I am always glad when I do. Where else do you visit along your way?"_

_Kya then went into a long narrative about her journey, describing in detail the wondrous and new places she had seen and how they filled her with awe. Hakoda found that he had been to many of the same places and they were able to easily converse with great enthusiasm._

_Soon they reached the palace and made to part their ways as she and her father were to meet with the Fire Lord and the Southern warriors had their own business to see to._

_"I hope to see you again- um…" Kya stopped when she realized she had not learned his name._

_"Hakoda," he provided. "And what am I allowed to call you, princess?"_

_"Kya."_

_"Princess Kya."_

_"No, no, just Kya." She smiled warmly, blushing at her own forwardness in dropping formality._

_"Alright, then, Kya, it is." With that, Hakoda walked away, smiling brighter than ever before._

_'Yes,' Kya thought, 'the Fire Nation is the greatest place in the world.'_

* * *

"Ah, yes," Ursa chuckled as she brought a glass of water over to her friend. "I remember, very well. Hakoda was very animated when he first related the story of your meeting to Ozai and I."

"Animated describes how Hakoda did everything," Kya smiled fondly. "In fact I believe that is the perfect word to describe his behavior at our next meeting..."

* * *

_As Pakku immediately began attending meetings the next day, Kya soon found that she was rather bored. Without her father to take her around the town to explore, she had gone and asked his waterbenders to accompany her. They had insisted they could not as they were scheduled to spar with some of the best firebenders. Finding that interesting, Kya asked if she could come along and watch. They led her down to the training barracks, showing her where to sit around the sparring field. Kya couldn't help but let her eyes wander around the area, hoping to spot one of the Southern Water Tribe warriors. As she was distracted, she didn't notice the presence of someone sitting down next to her. _

_"And what brings a lovely lady like you down here?" A voice asked causing her to jump and let out a squeak in surprise. Turning her head, she found Hakoda smiling down at her. Sitting next to him was another warrior from his tribe, who was much taller with longer hair that had a wolf tail tied off to one side._

_"Oh, Hakoda." She smiled in embarrassment, trying to clear her thoughts. "You startled me. I came down to watch some of Father's waterbenders spar since they couldn't take me into town." Seeing the other gentleman looking at her, Kya turned her eyes towards him and gestured for Hakoda to make the introductions._

_"Sorry, Kya. Allow me to introduce my good friend, Bato. Although I must warn you he is very much a tease and likes to make up wondrous stories that no one ever believes." Hakoda laughed cheerfully as he turned towards his friend. "Bato, this is Princess Kya, Master Pakku's daughter. And she's just wondrous." During the last sentence, Hakoda turned sparkling eyes and a dazzling smile upon her. Kya felt her own mouth turn up into a smile, but couldn't seem to remove her eyes from his. There was a look to them, she couldn't think of what to call it exactly, but it made her stomach flutter, her cheeks flushed, and she felt as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment._

_"Pleased to meet you, Princess Kya," Bato greeted as he reached out his hand to hers, breaking her from her trance so she could properly greet the gentleman._

_"It is an honor, Bato. I hope to hear one of these amazing stories one day, to see what would make them so unbelievable. Unless your friend's word is exaggerating, therefore making him untrustworthy." Kya flashed a teasing smile at Hakoda, which he returned with a hearty chuckle._

_Bato soon joined in the laughter. "I believe she's more of a tease than I am. Or at least you, my friend." He nodded towards Hakoda._

_"Indeed she may be. We'll have to put that to the test. You said you were unable to go to town because your escort was otherwise engaged." Here he paused, gesturing at the various duels going on between the fire and waterbenders. "May I offer myself and my good friend here to serve as their replacements?" Hakoda offered, putting out his hand, desperately hoping it would soon contain hers._

_"Give me one moment," Kya spoke before running towards her Father's captain who was sparring close to the edge of the ring._

_Hakoda, surprised at this action, bolted up from his pose. As he starred at her back, he silently willed her to come back to him. He had been certain that when he saw her gazing around the barracks that she was looking for him. Yet, just now she had wandered off at the first opportunity she got._

_"Oh, you've got it bad, my friend," he heard whispered by his ear._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Hakoda defended himself, still keeping his eyes glued to the beautiful princess. She wore the same tunic and leggings as the day before, and he believed it fit over the curves of her hips perfectly. The missing shoulder allowed him wonderful access to glance over her smooth, tanned shoulder, and her neck was also exposed to his eyes as her hair was bound up in a high ponytail on her head._

_"Sure you don't-" Bato would have said more, but was interrupted as Kya come bounding back over and quickly slid her hand into Hakoda's, even though it was now resting at his side._

_"I would be delighted to have such wonderful escorts as the Southern Warriors today." She beamed as she caught the surprise on Hakoda's face when he glanced down to find what had invaded his hand, then quickly pulled his head up to smile at her in excitement_

* * *

"From that day, I knew I was in love with him," Kya smiled to her friend, then brought the cup to her lips and took a long drink.

"As I'm sure he did too." Ursa spoke with confidence, and her eyes couldn't help but glance over at the small drawing of Hakoda and Kya hanging on the nearby wall. "I don't believe I've heard that story before. Pray tell, what happened next?"

* * *

_Kya and Hakoda soon found the time to spend every day with the other while they were at the Fire Nation. They took many walks through the town, she came to watch him spar at the training grounds, and he became her personal escort for every event or meeting she was asked to attend. Her father, completely consumed by his meetings, was oblivious to how intimate the pair was becoming. In his mind, the two were merely creating a friendship, and he had no objections as the young warrior was from their sister tribe and seemed a great leader in the eyes of his men and of the Southern Water Tribe Chief himself. Thus the couple was allowed to continue deepening their relationship._

_One night, almost a week after they had been in the Fire Nation, Hakoda was walking Kya back to her room when he stopped them abruptly in the middle of the empty hallway. Looking at her companion in question, Kya paused and looked to find a very worried warrior._

_"Hakoda?" She questioned, bringing his head up at her voice. "Whatever is the matter?"_

_"Well..." Hakoda sighed in frustration. Never in his life had he been at such a loss for words. "There is- that is I've been meaning...Ugh" He paused, took a deep breath, gently pulled both of Kya's hands into his, and locked his grey eyes with her blue ones. "I have something very important I want to say to you, Kya."_

_Still perplexed at his out-of-character behavior, Kya nodded to encourage him to continue._

_"I think I love you!" he blurted out. "I mean, I do love you. And I know it's only been a week and I don't expect you to say anything back I just wanted you to-" Here he was cut off when one of Kya's hands flew up to gently cover his blubbering mouth._

_"I love you too," she spoke with a gentle smile and small chuckle._

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Absolutely. I knew after the day we spent together at the training grounds and in town."_

_"Truly?" He asked, amazed. Then, thinking of a question he had had on the day she mentioned, he asked "Then was I right to think that you were looking for me when you came down to the training barracks?"_

_Kya nodded. "I felt so silly, but you seemed so nice the day before and I suspected I might have started feeling something for you-" This time she was caught off as Hakoda covered her lips with his own and drew her closer into his embrace for a passionate kiss._

_"Oh, Hakoda," she sighed as she pulled away, and rested her head and hands on the breastplate of his armor. "What are we to do? My father and I leave for home in less than three days."_

_"Don't you worry, my love," he reassured her as his one arm tightened around her waist and he brought the other hand up to run his fingers through her silky locks, which she had left down on this night. "We'll think of some plan. I could never give you up. Not now, not ever."_

* * *

"My, my," Ursa smiled. "Who would have guessed that Hakoda the tease could be so eloquent?"

"Oh, but he was Ursa, indeed he was." Kya smiled as she rested back against her pillow. "He didn't show it often, but he was very romantic. I believe it was that side of him that planned out how we would meet."

* * *

_"Kya!" The princess paused in her walk towards the front gate of the palace. Today was the day she would return to the North Pole. And it was no exaggeration to say that her heart was breaking to be leaving the place where she fell in love, and in turn had fallen in love with the land itself. Looking around the empty hallway, she quickly found the owner of the voice, peeking out from a dark alcove on the side._

_"Hakoda!" She rushed towards him in excitement, jumping into his arms as he pulled her into his tight embrace and deeper into the hidden alcove. They parted only slightly to pull their lips together for a loving kiss._

_"I've finally done it! I've thought of a plan!"_

_"Wonderful!" Kya beamed._

_Hakoda then went into detail about ways they could find to see each other as much as possible. His troops would continue traveling around to the Earth Kingdom and Air Temples as representatives for their Tribe in some continuing meetings. Their Chief had decided to spend some time in the South Pole and was asking him to work as his representative._

_"You see, this way, we'll be much closer to one another. And I was thinking, your Father has put much more trust in you to help see over some diplomatic affairs during this trip, correct?"_

_"Yes?" Kya answered hesitantly, not sure what his idea was leading to._

_"Well, why not ask him for more responsibility in assisting him? I know just the area you can help with...Trade. The Water Tribes make excellent jewelry, weapons, and fur pelts. You should ask Pakku for permission to accompany and oversee a trade caravan to the other Kingdoms! We can coordinate our travel plans in secret and make sure they overlap in any possible areas."_

_"Hakoda!" Kya gasped for joy. "I believe that just might work. Father has hinted at me helping out if I were to show interest. I believe he will agree."_

_The two lovers beamed in excitement and embraced once more with a passionate kiss._

_Pulling away, Kya felt her face drop. Noticing, Hakoda gently pulled her chin up and held it in his firm hand. "What is it?"_

_"It will take weeks to travel home. And possibly more before Father will allow me to leave. Who knows how long it will be before I see you again?" Although Kya fought hard to detain them, but she felt warm tears begin to slid down her cheeks._

_Hurrying to wipe them away, Hakoda gently took her face into his hands. "But, we will meet again, Kya. We will. However, until then, I will always be with you. Even though we're apart, you and I are joined, right here," he pounded the center of his chest with a fist. "In our hearts. And that is a tie that can never be broken."_

_"You promise?" Kya pleaded with her eyes, desperately wanting to believe him._

_"I promise." With that, Hakoda closed the small space between them placing his lips over hers. She responded eagerly deepening the kiss as she sighed against his mouth. He took the moment to part his own lips and pulled her as close to him as possible as he began to explore her mouth. After a few moments, they broke apart gasping for air. _

_"I will continue to send you updates of my location." He breathed out heavily. "Just send me word when you have formed some kind of travel plans and we will work it out from there."_

* * *

"Wow!" Ursa pretended to fan herself as the description of such a passionate farewell. "I'm glad to know that all those alcoves have actually been able to serve a purpose. Ozai and myself also found plenty of opportunities to use them when we were younger."

Kya couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the prime and proper Fire Lord and his wife, sneaking away like young teenagers to make-out in the hallways of their own palace.

"I'm guessing your Father agreed?" Ursa questioned, bringing the attention back to Kya's wonderful story.

"Oh yes! It was much easier than we thought. Father was taking on a lot more duties since my brother, Arnook, soon after our return became of age to start learning the ways of leadership. And following our customs, he was also beginning the process of selecting a bride." Kya smiled as she remembered her wonderful brother. "He had both our parents rather distracted which allowed me to gain permission and message Hakoda without any surprise or acknowledgement from them. We traveled around the world together, until that fateful day..."

* * *

_Kya and Hakoda were currently at the Eastern Air Temple and having a wonderful time. The Northern Water Tribe trade was going so well, Kya found it easy to allow herself more breaks to accompany Hakoda to the different tasks he had. _

_One day, as they sat in one of the large courtyards, enjoying the warm air and sun, Hakoda turned towards Kya suddenly, eager to ask her a question._

_"Kya, you know that after I go to the Fire Nation next month, I'll be going back to the South Pole. I don't know how long it will be till I'm allowed to travel." Hakoda sighed, watching her face to gauge her reaction. Kya simply nodded, keeping her head on his shoulder since she did not want to show how much this saddened her._

_"So I was thinking...why don't you come with me?"_

_At this Kya's head popped up in surprise, nearly banging Hakoda in the nose. "What?"_

_Pulling away from her, Hakoda slid onto his knees at her feet grabbed both of her hands in one of his as the other went to his side. "I'm asking you, Kya, to run away with. Come finish the exploration of the world with me and we will return to my home together. But, more importantly I am asking..." Kya watched him pause as he gently slid his other hand up and placed it in her lap along with a choker engagement necklace before he continued, "If you will marry me?"_

_"Oh..." Kya paused. Her head quickly scrambled through the possible outcomes of either answer. If she agreed she would be separated from her family and home. But if she refused him, Kya knew she would regret it the rest of her life. "Yes!" she screamed with delight. "A thousand times, yes!" She lept from her seat into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up and spun her around in the air._

_When the time came, Kya snuck away from her companions, leaving several notes. One explained where she had gone and, the others contained her farewells to her parents and brother. She joined Hakoda and his crew, who then quickly made their way to the Fire Nation before they continued onto the South Pole, where they were married._

* * *

"Mother and Father came to accept it of course. It helped once Hakoda was made the ambassador between the South Pole and the Fire Nation so we could see them annually at the council. And then we moved here and it wasn't long after that when I had Katara." Kya glanced out the window at the thought of her daughter.

In the field, not far from the back of the house, the two women saw two children, dressed in red and gold. The young girl had a long braid down her back, which swung through the air as she gracefully danced away from her companion. Running behind her, was a boy with black hair and a determined look as his face. Kya laughed as she saw the young Prince Zuko caught off guard as Katara quickly switched directions, tackling Zuko and sending both children rolling to the ground.

Ursa joined her friend in laughter at the playful antics of their first-borns. Their husbands had grown to be close friends through their work and when both of their children were young, they agreed upon a marriage pact to firmly solidify the peace between the two nations. Kya had no complaint. The two children grew up as close friends, and her and Ursa themselves were very close. But now at the ages of thirteen and sixteen, the observant mothers were beginning to see an attraction growing between their children.

"My mother has made a rather difficult request," Kya spoke, returning to the subject that had first distressed her and held out the note for Ursa to read.

The Fire Lady looked very troubled by its contents, and felt she had to ask, "Do they know about her and Zuko?"

"I couldn't bear to tell them," Kya explained. "It took them long enough to get over their resentment towards the Fire Nation for taking me away. I'm positive they will fight any chance of losing their granddaughter the same way."

Kya turned her attention back to the two teenagers outside sitting down in the tall grass and saw Zuko fastening a necklace around Katara's neck. The sweet scene brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes. She felt Ursa walk up beside her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will all work out Kya, you'll see." The two mothers continued to gaze down lovingly at their children as Ursa continued to reassure her friend, "The Spirits will work it all out."


	3. A Promise

A Promise

"It's beautiful!" Katara shouted in delight as the cold metal fell around her skin. Katara looked up at the boy in red. His dark shaggy hair fell over his forehead, almost falling over his eyes. Covering his left eye was a scar, shaped like a fire ball in a sort of reddish pink color, causing the skin to fold and wrinkle in a fascinating pattern. Katara knew her friend was ashamed of it, but she disagreed. The scar mesmerized her, and she believed that it showed his inner strength and determination to overcome the adversity he had faced growing up. She had asked Zuko once before about his scar. His reaction had been fierce enough to dissuade her from bringing up the subject ever again.

* * *

_Katara had been five and she and Zuko were playing near the training grounds at the royal palace. As they watched some of Lord Ozai's top firebenders sparring, Katara thought to ask Zuko the question._

_"Did you get your scar in a firebending accident?" she asked innocently._

_"No..." Zuko answered, turning his face away from his little friend._

_"Oh... well then how did you get it?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it. It's something too horrid for anyone to know," Zuko insisted, but Katara's curiosity persisted._

_"Why not?"_

_Suddenly, a jet a fire came out of Zuko's hands as he stood up and blasted it towards one of the training dummies. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" he shouted before stomping off inside._

* * *

"I thought you'd like it," Zuko replied bashfully, pulling Katara from her recollection of the story. She quickly glanced back down at the necklace fastened around her neck.

"It incorporates the insignias for both the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation," the Prince explained, pointing to the round pendant on the end of the long silver chain. One half showed the flowing river merging with the flame from the other half; the two symbols becoming one in the center.

Katara turned around and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, pulling him in close. "Thank you," she whispered by his ear.

Zuko felt his mouth go dry as he held Katara in his embrace. Not too long after his sixteenth birthday, he had realized that the little friend of his childhood was now a beautiful young woman. And that those feelings of friendship had begun to reach much deeper than before. If they were not already betrothed, he would have asked his parents to make it so.

* * *

_Zuko was eight years old when he was summoned to his parent's private office. He and Azula had been playing in the garden when his Uncle came to relate the summons. Obeying quickly, Zuko rushed to their room and entered quietly after a gentle knock._

_"Aw, Prince Zuko. Your mother and I have some news for you," his Father proclaimed._

_"We understand you have become good friends with Hakoda and Kya's daughter, little Katara?" His Mother smiled at him warmly; it was her way of reassuring him that he was not in trouble._

_"Yes," he replied with a fond smile. "She is my greatest friend aside from the guys." Here he referred to his childhood friends Aang, Haru and Jet. Aang was an airbender that lived with the monks at the Northern Air Temple and had befriended Zuko on a visit there. Although the boy was four years younger, they still had great fun playing games whenever they were together. Haru and Jet were both boys from the Earth Kingdom that Zuko was also close with. Haru was an earthbender, and although Jet was a non-bender, he insisted he was going to become one of the greatest warriors in all of the Four Nations._

_"Yes, well we have decided that as part of a new peace pact between the Fire Nation and the South Pole, you and Katara are now betrothed."_

_"Betrothed? Meaning I'm going to marry her someday?" Zuko was astonished. Being so young, he had never thought of marriage, but at least Katara was a good friend and he liked her more than most girls._

_"Yes, when she has reached the age of 18."_

* * *

Zuko had been unsure about the arrangement back then, but now he was grateful for it. He couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone other than Katara. He tightened his arms around her just slightly, and bent his head to inhale the fresh, exotic scent of her hair.

All too soon in Zuko's opinion, Katara released him. "I'm going to go show Mother, come on." Grabbing his hand, she jumped up and started racing for the house, slowing only when she reached the hall to her mother's chambers.

Upon entering, she nodded a respectful greeting to Ursa before she moved to kneel at her mother's side. Katara placed gentle kisses to both of her mother's hands before showing her the necklace. "Look, Mother," she exclaimed, "isn't it the prettiest necklace you ever saw?"

"It is indeed, Katara," her mother replied with a smile. Looking up at Zuko, he bowed out of respect, and then turned to stand by his mother, who wrapped her arm around him in a tight side hug.

"I wonder, Ursa, if I might have a word with Prince Zuko in private while you take Katara over to see the new baby turtle ducks. I know she's been anxious to see them." Kya smiled kindly towards the prince. Zuko was surprised, but turned to look up at his mother to see her answer. Ursa looked surprised as well, but she nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Kya." She smiled and reached a hand out towards Katara. "Come along 'Tara. There have been five new ducklings born since you last visited."

"Really?" Katara replied in excitement as she took Ursa's hand and they exited the room. As she walked past, she gently squeezed Zuko's arm before shutting the door. Now alone, Zuko made his way to Kya's side.

"I want you to read this," Kya explained, placing a single sheet of parchment into his hand.

* * *

_At the Royal Palace..._

Lady Ursa led Katara along the short walk to the palace and its gardens. As they sat around her favorite garden, feeding the new baby turtle ducks, Katara thought back to her musings earlier in the day.

"What has you concentrating so hard, dear?" Ursa asked, noticing the young girl's concentrated look.

"I was just wondering..." Katara paused, gathering the courage to pursue the topic.

"Yes?"

"Well, I had a question. And you don't have to answer it; I know it's not my place to pose such questions. I asked Zuko before and it greatly upset him and I don't want to go behind his back, but I feel like it is something I should know." Katara rushed it all out, hardly taking a breath between sentences.

"And what question is that dear?" Although, Ursa had a feeling she knew what the topic was. There was only one on which Zuko was so touchy.

"How did Zuko get his scar?"

"Well dear, I agree with you. I do believe you should know. But first I must back-track, and give you some of the history that led to the event..."

* * *

_Fire Lord Azulon had continued his father's cause to take over the other nations to share the prosperity of the Fire Nation. His sons, Iroh and Ozai disagreed. _

_Iroh had traveled across the Earth Kingdom, each of the four Air Temples, as well as the Water Nations as a general for his father. During this time, he saw the pain and poverty they inflicted on the other nations and realized how greatly the people of the other nations feared them. He knew that his grandfather and father had become nothing but tyrants, power hungry and greedy. _

_Ozai had shared his father's dream until he met and fell in love with a young noblewoman named Ursa. Ursa loved him as well, but she feared the greed that was slowly growing inside him. Desperate to save him from such a dark path, she introduced him to her grandfather, master of all four elements, the Avatar, Rokku. Through Rokku, Ozai came to see the truth; that the four nations must each exist to continue the harmony of the world. He soon joined his brother and together with the Avatar, they met their Father in one final battle._

_Azulon was very powerful, and the battle raged on. Finally near the end, when it seemed they would be defeated, Avatar Rokku entered the Avatar State and somehow took away the Fire Lord's bending...permanently. Azulon was imprisoned in the Fire Nation capital, under the watchful eye of the Avatar and the two brothers._

_Iroh decided that he wanted to travel the Earth Kingdom, a place he had grown to love as much as him homeland, to help rebuild the damage left from the war. This left Ozai to take his father's place as Fire Lord. He married Rokku's granddaughter, Ursa and she had their first born son, Prince Zuko. The young boy had often heard the story of his grandfather, locked away somewhere under the palace. Being a curious little four year old, he often pondered on what it would be like to see his infamous grandfather._

_One day while he was playing in his nursery, his great-grandfather Rokku, who had come to watch him for the day, fell asleep in his chair. Feeling bored, young Zuko snuck out of his room and began wondering around the palace. When he found the secret staircase that he knew went underneath the palace, he remembered the stories of his grandfather being down there and decided to take a look for himself. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a single cell, with large strong bars encasing a man dressed in red rags. Hearing someone step into the room, he turned around to see who it was._

_"Who are you, child?" he questioned, sneering down at the young boy._

_"I'm Zuko," the child replied in complete innocence. "Are you Grandpa Azulon?"_

_The old man looked surprised at this comment. "So one of my traitorous sons has an heir? Which one is your father?"_

_"Fire Lord Ozai," Zuko replied has he had learned to say when asked that question._

_"Are there more of you?"_

_"Mama just had a baby girl, my sister Zula. Then there is cousin Lu Ten, but he's a lot bigger than me!" Zuko spoke using the nickname he gave his little sister and referenced the ten year old son of Uncle Iroh._

_"Well, then. Come here and greet your grandfather, child." Azulon beckoned Zuko closer with a wrinkly old finger and a crooked smile plastered to his face._

_Zuko didn't think the old man seemed so bad, so he approached, slowly and carefully. When he was within an arm's length from the cell, his grandfather reached an arm out through the bars and slowly ran his hands over the child's face._

_"Yes," he murmured, mostly to himself. "You look just like young Ozai did. One who brought that evil Avatar to take away my bending." Suddenly Azulon's hand began to get really warm as it passed over the left side of Zuko's face. The young boy tried to pull away, but his grandfather reached out with his other hand to hold the boy in place. "Stay still, child. Rokku thinks he took away my bending, and he did. I cannot produce flame or lightning, nor control them. But heat..." he smiled a twisted smile that made Zuko's insides turn. "That I can still influence. I can increase it until it becomes unbearable. I can still burn flesh!"_

_Now the heat was too much for Zuko. His grandfather's hand reached across his left eye back past his ear. He could feel the flesh beneath is begin to burn and cried out in pain. Just when the little boy thought he could bear no more, Azulon's hand was removed and Zuko found himself placed safely out of his reach._

_"Here!" a voice sounded above him, handing a piece of ice towards the boy. "Quickly boy! Place it on your face!" Zuko could not see who offered it through his blurred vision, but he did as he was instructed and sighed in relief as he felt the cool ice begin to calm his burning skin._

_"How dare you touch my grandson!" the voice screamed out. At first there was only silence, and then slowly Azulon began to laugh. It grew in volume until Zuko felt it vibrating off the walls. Zuko peeked towards the cell and saw Azulon encased in a rocky cage that reached up from the floor to his neck._

_"You're a fool Rokku!" he shouted. "He is more my grandson than yours, and now I have branded him as such."_

_"Why? He is just a child! Are you truly such a monster that you have no pity for your own kin? What purpose will such actions serve?" Rokku's voice roared like a lion in anger. Though Zuko knew his great-grandfather to be very frail and old with a calming voice, now he imagined him to look like he had in the past when he was a young great warrior; the master of all elements, the Avatar._

_"Zuko!" The young boy turned his head and saw both his mother and father standing at the foot of the stairs. Ursa immediately rushed to his side, enveloping her son in her arms. As she removed the ice to better gauge his injury, she gasped in horror. Suddenly his father was by his side. Ozai quickly ripped the sleeve from his tunic and wrapped the cloth around his son's injury._

_"You must keep that on, son," he instructed sternly. "It's too deep for the ice to do any good now. We must keep it from getting infected."_

_"It hurts, father," Zuko admitted. He saw his father shut his eyes in anguish then turn to his wife._

_"Ursa, help him up to the infirmary and have the healers see to him at once!" Ozai did not wait for her response and instead turned around and went to stand by Rokku. _

_The last thing Zuko heard before he was up the stairs and out of hearing was his father's voice. It was dark, cold, and it uttered three simple words._

_"How dare you..."_

* * *

Katara felt her eyes weep at the horror Zuko had experienced. It all made since to her now. And she found she loved Zuko all the more for it. He had overcome his trials to become a better person and she could see how he tried to keep his scar from defining him. As more tears began to pour down her face, she quickly tried to wipe them away to hide them from his mother.

"Now, Katara," Ursa said through her own tears. "It's alright, dear. Do not hide your compassion. I believe Zuko needs it, more than he will admit to."

"What happened after that?" Katara asked, hoping there was a happy side to the story.

"Well," Ursa sighed. "My grandfather Rokku was very old at the time. The encounter with Azulon took a strenuous toll on his already aging body and he passed away soon after. As for Zuko, he became more introverted than he was as a young child. It's why he is the pensive and observant boy his is today." Ursa paused, bowing her head in sorrow. "The greatest difference was seen in his father. Ozai never told me what happened in the cell after I left. Just that his father had grown so out of control, he and Rokku had no choice but to end his life."

Katara gasped in awe. She knew that Azulon had been an evil man, but he was still Ozai's father and it could not have been an easy task for him.

"After that, Ozai acted differently toward Zuko. I believe he looks at the scar and sees his failure; Zuko was the one person he was unable to protect from Azulon's rage. I believe Zuko tells you about the many arguments he and his father have?"

Katara nodded. Zuko was always upset after his fights with Ozai and would seek his childhood friend to help him relieve his stress and think about happier things.

"Zuko has great determination... much like Azulon did. Ozai seeks to control this, to prevent Zuko from growing too much like his grandfather. I think Ozai is just paranoid, but if Zuko would try to understand his father's reasons..." Ursa stopped, for she herself was unsure if the two would ever be able to understand one another.

"Zuko might be able to convince his father that his is not Azulon," Katara finished.

"Exactly, 'Tara." Ursa looked down at the young girl and smiled. "I believe that is one reason why you are so good for Zuko. You help him to listen and understand things that no one else can. He trusts you as much, if not more, than his family, even Iroh. If anyone can help Zuko overcome the obstacle between him and his Father, it is you Katara."

Katara smiled. She cared for Zuko deeply, and if she could help him in anyway, she was going to do her best to do it.

* * *

_Back at Kya's home..._

Zuko scanned over the words from Katara's grandmother, feeling dread creep into his heart. Katara couldn't leave him. She was his best friend. More than that, he was falling in love with her and the thought of any kind of separation before he made those feelings known worried him. When he had finished the letter, he had only one question. "Will you really leave?"

Kya shook her head. "No, we won't. The Fire Nation has long been my home and it is the only place Katara knows. I wanted you to read it because I have something I need you to promise me." Here, she paused, grasping Zuko's hand tightly in hers and insuring he kept eye contact. "You must promise me that you will protect Katara. My time here is almost done, Zuko. Soon I shall be reunited with my dear Hakoda." At this thought she smiled, and then growing stern once more, she continued her plea. "I know my parents mean well, but you cannot let them take Katara. I want you to promise me that when I am gone, you will take Katara with you to the palace to stay with your family until she reaches the age of eighteen, when you two will be able to marry." Handing him a second letter, folded and sealed, she went on. "Here are letters with my wishes for you to deliver to your father. They also include all the legal information needed to place Katara in his custody as the Fire Lord's ward following my death.

"I know my father, Zuko. He will be greatly insulted by this and will try to take her, possibly by force. You must promise me now that you will be her personal guardian and protector. Will you do this for me?"

Zuko was astonished. He had known Kya to be sick, but had not expected her to be dying. He was even more surprised at how certain she was that her parents would fight her dying wishes. And so even though he knew that he would protect Katara with his own life, even without a spoken promise, he made it anyway. "I swear I will do as you have asked."

"Thank you." And now that she had spoken her mind, Kya felt she was finally able to relax, knowing that her daughter would be safe. More importantly, she knew that she would be able to spend her life with someone Kya was certain loved Katara as much as she did. "I know your mother shares my feelings on the matter; she will stand with you. And your father made the pact, so I trust that he will work to protect it."

"I hope so," Zuko sighed. "Father and I don't agree on too many things anymore." Over the past few years as Zuko was becoming more and more involved in the politics of the Fire Nation. It seemed his father argued with him on everything he said and eventually shied away from the role of his mentor in the process. Luckily, Uncle Iroh was there to gladly fill in, but it didn't completely make up for the strain between father and son.

"Zuko," Kya grabbed his attention. "I understand that not all children and parents all have the typical type of relationship that is expected, myself and my parents included. However, there are two things I know for certain. One, you are a great young man and are sure to grow into a great leader. Second, your father loves you greatly and I expect that he sees this greatness within you as well." Kya smiled in confidence. "As your Mother says...

'The Spirits will work it all out.'"


	4. At Peace

At Peace

Kya lived only a few weeks after her discussion with Zuko. The funeral took place at the capital in the Fire Nation in the same place as Hakoda's before her body would be put aboard a boat and cast off into sea, just as her father's was, and just as Water Tribe tradition dictated. Katara cried the whole morning leading up to the ceremony, but Zuko faithfully remained by her side. He held her hand tight, helped to wipe her tears and even allowed his shoulder to be her personal hankie. It had been his roll ever since the night Kya passed away.

* * *

_It was late at night and Katara had spent the last few hours at her mother's side, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer. As Katara sat there holding her mother's hand, she suddenly felt very alone. _

_"Katara," her mother breathed out._

_"Mother, save you strength," Katara chided her._

_"You shouldn't... alone... Send... Zuko..." her mother's words came out chopped in between her harsh breaths._

_Katara immediately sent a servant to the palace to fetch Zuko and his mother if possible. It only took them ten minutes to arrive. Zuko wore only his read pajama pants and had hastily thrown on a red and gold vest; he hadn't even bothered to put on shoes. Ursa was in a similar state, with her long red robe wrapped around her night clothes and wearing some red slippers._

_Katara instantly threw herself into Zuko's arms. "I don't know what to do," she sobbed._

_"It will be alright," he soothed, running a hand through her long brown hair. Usually Katara had it braided back with some pieces curling around her face. But tonight, it was all hanging free and Zuko found she looked quite beautiful with it down._

_"Katara," her mother called and the girl was at her side in a flash. Zuko followed behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and felt his mother do the same to him._

_"'Tara, I have arranged for you to stay with Ursa and her family. They will look after you till Zuko and you can marry. I know you will be cared for."_

_"Yes Mama," Katara sighed, then broke into sobs and she clutched onto her mother's hand. "I'm going to miss you!"_

_"Don't be sad, child," she soothed. "Our parting is one of sorrow, but one of joy is awaiting me. I will be with your father soon. And together, our spirits will watch over you." Kya smiled as she finished her promise, then suddenly her body stilled and they knew that she was no longer a part of their world._

* * *

Since then Katara had been living at the palace. She spent at least part of her every day with Zuko, basking in the comfort he freely offered her. He had wiped her tears as she moved her things to her new home. He held her hand when she had to write to her grandparents in North Pole to tell them the news. And today he had brought her a tissue since she had forgotten. As she looked across the way to Grandpa Pakku and Gran-Gran, she felt her heart sink. She loved her grandparents, and Uncle Arnook, and her cousins. However, a feeling that couldn't quite name or describe, made her believe that the Fire Nation was where she needed to stay. As she glanced back up at Zuko, she knew that he had finally won her heart and that she belonged with him.

Zuko examined Katara's family during the funeral. Her grandparents, Pakku and Kanna remained in sight-line the whole time, along with their son and Kya's older brother Arnook, but they never spoke to him or anybody else during the service. Master Pakku had tanned wrinkled skin with long greying hair and facial hair. Her grandmother resembled Kya in many ways, though she was now wrinkled as well with her white hair pulled back into a bun with two hair loops coming from the front and pinning back on the sides. Her uncle was a stern looking man with dark hair in the traditional water tribe half-up style with two wolf tails framing his face and thick beard on his chin. The following day, after Kya had been buried with Hakoda, they finally came to his father's home to speak with Katara.

Zuko was pretty positive they planned to speak to Katara about her coming home with them to the North Pole. He shared this concern with his parents, Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa, and they agreed that they would show Kya's letters, putting Katara in their custody, to Pakku and Kanna.

"This is ridiculous!" Pakku shouted when he saw the letters. The all sat around the dining table. Pakku and Arnook were standing in outrage, and Kanna sat at her husband's side silently weeping. To their left was Katara, looking upset, but she kept a firm grasp on Zuko's hand, who was seated by her side, looking to his father with trust to handle the situation. Ozai, the Fire Lord, and his wife Ursa, stood across from Pakku, calm but firm in his position.

While Zuko offered Katara the physical comfort of holding his hand, his eyes took the time to survey everyone in the room, including his little sister, Azula, who he could see eavesdropping through the cracked opening in the door.

"I understand why this upsets you Pakku, but the fact remains that Kya left Katara in my custody. Hakoda was a dear friend of mine and our families are rather close; our children have spent their entire childhoods together. All the proper paperwork was included with her letter and I see no reason to go against her wishes. You and Kanna are always welcome to visit-"

"Visit? Our own granddaughter?" Kanna questioned.

"Give me one reason why she would leave Katara with you, instead of us, her blood relatives?" Arnook directed at Ozai, ignoring his mother's outburst. "My own two children have only seen their cousin once or twice in their lives. Why should she stay with your children rather than her blood cousins?"

"I'm not sure of her reasons," Ozai replied.

"I am." Zuko spoke out, and then a moment later wished he hadn't.

Everyone was now looking at him to continue. His mother and father with curiosity, Pakku and Arnook with doubt, Kanna with tears, and Katara's deep blue eyes looked up at him with hope. Remembering his vow to protect her, Zuko felt strengthened by her trust in him and repeated the concerns Kya had spoken to him that day.

"The Fire Nation was Kya's home, and it is the only home Katara has ever known and it is where she wants to stay. She has a life here, and more importantly, her future is here. From what she said, I imagine that Kya wanted to insure that the marriage pact between Katara and I was fulfilled."

"Excuse me?" Arnook once again shouted in rage. "Are you telling me that you are my niece's betrothed?"

"I don't believe it. Kya would have told us," Kanna insisted.

"The pact was made six years ago by me and Hakoda," Ozai interjected. "You may see all the documents pertaining to that as well if you wish…" he offered.

"No." Pakku spoke, but the tone of his voice frightened Zuko. Something in his manner seemed so determined, and based off what Kya had said, he feared what that determination would bring him to do.

"I think, Kanna, there is nothing else for us to discuss here. We should head home." Then walking over to Katara, who stood to meet him, he embraced her. "We shall visit you soon, my dear," he promised. After a similar embrace with her grandmother and uncle, the water tribe family left and was headed towards the North Pole within the hour.

Those who remained in the room each studied the others with curious faces.

"That did not go at all as I expected," Ozai sighed.

"Unfortunately, it went exactly as I suspected," Ursa looked sorrowfully at Katara. "Your mother warned me they would be upset by your betrothal."

"I don't understand why," Katara shook her head in disappointment. "Hadn't mother and father told them?"

"It appears not." Ozai was now walking slowly back and forth, with a troubled look on his face. "Perhaps, in order to avoid any complications between our two nations, Katara should go with-"

"No!"

The Fire Lord was interrupted by the shout of both his children. Zuko stood defiantly in front of Katara to fight his case, while at the same moment; Azula came running into the room and wrapped her arms around Katara's waist.

"It seem you're out-voted, my dear," Ursa smiled warmly, causing her children to relax a bit though they stayed at Katara's side. "But, I do not think there is reason to fear. The family is simply grieving right now. With time, they shall be ready to listen and try to understand Kya's wishes."

"I hope so, my love," Ozai agreed with a small smile as he eyed his son, questioning this sudden protectiveness.

"Now that everyone is calm again," Ursa began as she wrapped her hand around her husband's arm, "let's all go in for dinner."

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko and Katara were sitting by the fire discussing the events of the day. His arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulder, pulling her towards him and allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"Zuko, what else did my mother say to you that day?" she questioned. One hand rested on his shoulder while the other twirled the chain of her necklace.

"Not much. Mostly she made me promise her I would do something," he answered quietly while playing with a strand of her hair.

"And what was that?"

"That I would always keep you in the Fire Nation, and that I would be your personal protector."

"And what did you say?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"I promised her that I would. Although, having me do so was unnecessary." Zuko turned away as he realized what he had just said. He and Katara had grown closer recently, but he was still unsure about sharing his feelings with her.

"Why?" she questioned. When Zuko didn't answer her, she gently put her hand on his left cheek, letting the tops of her finger tips brush the edge of his scar. Katara felt a new type of fascination with it since the day Ursa had told her the story. It had come to fit him so perfectly now as she saw it as a symbol of the man he was becoming. When his hair was pulled back into a top knot, she thought it looked handsome in a rugged sort of way. Yet Zuko preferred to let his shaggy hair cover it whenever he was not attending a royal event or meeting. After admiring his scar, she slowly brought his head back around to face her. "Why was a spoken promise unnecessary?"

"Because..." Zuko faltered for a moment then took a deep breath. "Because I care for you too much to do anything else," he breathed out. He watched her face, hoping she understood what he meant.

Instead of responding, Katara placed her other hand on to the other side of his face and gently raised her lips to press a sweet and soft kiss to his mouth.

"I'm glad." She smiled as she pulled back, laughing at the shock on Zuko's face. Katara then placed her hand back on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of the flames and his embrace.

"'Tara, I have to ask," Zuko paused as she brought her attention back to him. "Are you sure you want to stay here? It obviously upset your family, and they are all you have left. I would understand if you wanted to go with them. It's not like our marriage pact was based on loved."

"Zuko," she said sternly, a frown growing on her face.

He brought his gaze up to her eyes, not realizing that he had turned away to face the fire.

"We've discussed this. I _want_ to stay. This is my home. You..." she pushed her finger somewhat roughly against his chest, "are my home. And as for our marriage pact... it may not have started out based on our feelings, but I believe that those have changed over time for both us. Don't you?"

Zuko nodded in agreement, but it was as close as he was going to come to expressing his feelings for her at the moment.

"So it's settled. I'm staying," she replied with a triumphant smirk, laying her head back down. After a moment of silence she whispered, "Will you sing?"

Zuko didn't need to ask what song she wanted. It was always the same. Their moms had sung it them as children, and once he had memorized the words, she had him sing it to her. He didn't have to think of the words they just came to him.

_Behind the waves on the horizon_

_The home of the sun is known by few_

_Tis' where he meets his lady moon_

_Before he sleeps through the night_

_While she dances on waves_

_Till she returns to him at break of day_

_Only the stars witness their love affair_

_And sing out the song of the sun and his moon_

Once he finished, he continued to hum the melody as he let his mind get lost in thought.

Zuko wished he was brave enough to kiss her back, but at the same time he felt content with the sweet sign of affection she had given him. Resting his head on top of hers, it wasn't long before the two dosed off in the others embrace.

* * *

**As far as the melody for the song goes, my mind thought of something similar to Celtic Woman's "I Bless You," but you can imagine up whatever you want :)**


	5. In the Dark of the Night

In the Dark of the Night

_At the North Pole..._  
"All is prepared, Father." Arnook approached slowly, standing at his father's side they looked over the chilly waters of the North Pole. "Our most elite warriors have been briefed on their task and are prepared for departure as soon as you give the command."

"Excellent," Pakku breathed out in relief. "We must take great care. We shall attack at night, when our bending is the strongest and the firebenders are weaker. Bloodshed must occur only as a last resort. Our first priority is safety, especially Katara's. It is likely she will be confused and upset, but once she is here...once she is home, she will understand why we did this."

"Her birthday approaches, and it will be the first she spends here with her family. Sokka and Yue will be so excited to see her," Arnook smiled in anticipation.

"That's why we are doing this, my son." Pakku turned about, facing his first born to explain. "Family always comes first, and family must always be together. Of course, those barbarians, those fire benders, refuse to understand that. You could see the strain between Fire Lord Ozai and the Crowned Prince; both so formal, lacking the natural affection you expect to find amongst family. That is not what Kya would have wanted for her only daughter."

"Yes, I agree. Katara belongs with us; with those who love her. But Father, you do realize that they will come looking for her. How will we stop them then?"

"The North Pole has never been infiltrated before. Even during the Great War, the Fire Nation was never able to break past our forces. And it will remain that way. We shall enlist aide from our Southern brothers if necessary. Katara is of half their blood too." Pakku smiled with confidence. The North Pole was home to the strongest water bending masters and their pupils as well as many fierce and mighty warriors. They had been the one territory to resist the reach of the mighty Fire Nation during their escapade.

"I will ensure our defenses are fortified before you and the squad return. When shall you depart?"

"At dawn."

* * *

_Back in the Fire Nation... _  
Katara sat at her window, gazing up at the stars as she mindlessly twirled the chain of her necklace around her finger. It had been six months since her mother's death. And at the end of the week was her birthday; the first without both of her parents. "But at least I'll have Zuko," she whispered.

The young orphan was beginning to feel more at home in the royal palace than she ever thought possible. While the Fire Lord was a bit more introverted when it came to his emotions, he still treated her with kindness and respect; he even gave an occasional affectionate huge. Lady Ursa treated her as a second daughter, including her in many of the activities she and Azula spent together. Azula, who was two years younger than Katara, loved having an older sister around. The two often played games together, occasionally including Azula's close friends Mai and Ty Lee. Then there was Zuko...

The couple had noticed their relationship growing more and more with each day. She could honestly say that Zuko was her best friend. Although their relationship was taking slow steps in the romantic sense, their friendship had deepened and anyone could tell that there was a type of love developing between them. Katara wished Zuko would make some step forward and voice his feelings for her. She saw them in his every action and deed, but still yearned for the oral confirmation. However, she found that reflecting back on the sweet kisses and warm embraces was enough to satisfy her for the present. She knew her fiancé to be shy and bashful, but she found those qualities to be sweet and endearing.

As she thought of her handsome prince, a smile spread across Katara's face while she climbed into bed. Slipping her necklace beneath her red night gown, she laid her head down on her pillow. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, dreaming wonderful dreams of the future she would share with Zuko.

In the same palace, just a few rooms over, Zuko wasn't having the same luck when it came to sleep. For some reason, the prince felt restless and anxious. In all honestly, he had felt slightly on edge since Pakku and Kanna had left the Fire Nation. So far the young prince had made good on his promise to Kya. A day didn't pass without him and Katara spending at least part of their day with the other. When she wasn't with him she was with a member of his family or in her heavily guarded room. They had decided to place her between his and Azula's rooms. In case there were any intruders, one of the firebending prodigies would be sure to hear and come to assist.

Zuko continued to pace back and forth, unable to relax. Even an hour of his usual meditation did little to calm his nerves. As he passed his nightstand his eyes fell on the small wrapped package, Katara's birthday present. She was turning fourteen this week and Zuko knew it would be difficult for her without her family, but he was determined to do his best to ensure she was happy. He knew Katara preferred smaller groups so it would just be his family and closest friends joining them for dinner and a small dance afterward.

Zuko had gone over the security details with his father this morning, ensuring that none but their guests would enter. Zuko felt sure that if the water tribe was planning something, a party would be seen as their best opportunity to steal away the Fire Lord's ward.

His mind kept reflecting to their parting conversation with the Northern Water Tribe royalty. The tone of Pakku's voice, the determination in the old man's eyes... both had Zuko convinced that Katara's grandfather was not going to give up. Something told him that the Northern Water Tribe Elder was planning something... if only he knew what is was.

* * *

Down the hall, Pakku's plan was unfolding. Several Fire Nation guards stood unconscious against the wall, encased in ice and unable to make a noise. The dark-clothed warriors, led by their master water bender, quietly slid into the room of the sleeping girl, keeping several large icicles ready to attack. Killing was an absolute last option, as they did not seek to incite a desire for retribution or even worse, war. Placing two of his own guards at the doors, Master Pakku slipped inside. Seeing his granddaughter, Pakku knelt by her side to gently brush the lose strands of hair away from her face. Katara shifted slightly in her slip, pouting at the intrusion, but quickly fell back into a peaceful sleep as the touch was removed.

"I know you think it is best for you to stay here, my dear," her grandfather whispered gently, "but you will soon see where your true home is."

Outside the door, a guard on patrol came across the frozen soldiers and cast up the alarm.

Hearing the alarm that signaled intruders, Zuko ran from his room, heading to protect Katara. As he ran down the hall, he covered his fists in flames in preparation for whatever he was about to encounter. Nearing Katara's door, he saw two waterbenders taking their stances, ready to fight. Just as he was about to engage, a blue flame came roaring at them from behind.

"See to Katara," Azula commanded him. "I'll handle them."

Trusting his sister's skill, and knowing help would soon be on its way, Zuko turned his attention to her door. Seeing the lock coated in ice, he jumped up and slammed flaming feet down upon the handles, giving him entry. As the doors slammed open, he saw bindings holding Katara's hands and feet, and her body hurriedly hoisted over a dark figure's shoulder. Somehow the young girl was still asleep, but didn't remain so for long as Zuko called out to her.

"Katara! Wake up!" the young prince screamed, hoping to get her to fight back, while he moved to engage the waterbenders who blocked his path to her. But just as she finally opened her eyes, connecting blue with gold, her captor turned suddenly, knocking her head against the heavy golden chandelier of her room.

Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko, his fists flaming, looking completely panicked. She only saw him for a moment however. She felt herself turning then suddenly something heavy hit the backside of her head and she immediately felt herself fall into a darkness deeper than the normal darkness of sleep.

Two of the intruders, including the one holding Katara, quickly jumped from her balcony window into the darkness of the night. "RA-HR!" Zuko roared fiercely, forcefully pushing his arms out to the side, creating several large rings of fire to circle his body before the brightly colored flames moved above his head with his arms and Zuko made to follow the kidnappers. The wall of warriors, who stood before him, drew their knives and clubs from their belts. Before any could make a move, Zuko sent his flames flying. All but one managed to dodge, knocking him out the window and leaving only four. Zuko returned to his fire fists as the warriors charged. He used them to block and parry against the assault of the heavy clubs. It wasn't long before Azula and his own soldiers joined him in the fight. Zuko used the opportunity to make for the window to go after Katara.

Seeing they were outnumbered, the remaining intruders made for the window. One took his club and came beyond Zuko to knock his feet out from underneath him. Quick to return to his feet, Zuko raced to the ledge and looked out into the darkness, but could see no sign of the intruders or Katara.

"Send out patrols immediately. And send word to the docks to keep a look out!" Zuko ordered before he leaped from the balcony and began running as fast as he could after their trail. He finally caught sight of one warrior as he approached the docks. Zuko quickly sent a jet of flames, but the man merely returned with a shield of water, causing Zuko's attack to evaporate into the air. Before Zuko could respond, the man jumped into a small canoe and used his bending to propel it out to the open sea. Running to the edge, Zuko saw the shadow of a ship that began to speed away to the south.

Zuko instantly felt despair creeping into his heart. They were out of his reach now, and the girl he loved was with them. "Katara," he whispered as he fell to his knees. "No, no you can't be gone."

"Zuko?" a voice asked cautiously as a shaking hand was placed on his shoulder.

Turning to look up, he found his sister there, worry and fear present in her gaze and her eyes silently asked the question he dreaded answering.

Zuko nodded in the affirmative, not trusting his own voice to speak before he broke into sobs.

"Do you-" Azula paused to clear her throat as tears began to pool up in her eyes. "Did you see who it was?"

Shaking his head in sorrow; he had a strong guess of who the kidnapper was, but until he had proof, no action could be made against them. There on the edge of the docks Zuko vowed he would do whatever it took to get her back. Even if it took the rest of his life, he would find Katara.


End file.
